


if you'll be my star (i'll be your sky)

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Category: Prince of Perils
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake Names, Future Fic, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, Princes & Princesses, Queerplatonic Relationships, Returning Home, soft sapphic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: A homecoming.





	if you'll be my star (i'll be your sky)

“I can’t do this,” Petaline whispered. The princess stood before a pair of immense double doors, easily twice her height and made of polished white stone, and trembled from head to toe as she stared at them. 

Nirli had seen her frightened before. She’d seen the fear fill Petaline’s amber eyes when she’d thought Nirli was going to die, the way she bit her trembling lip like she was trying to keep herself from crying. This was different. She didn’t look on the verge of tears; she looked on the verge of fainting. The princess had gone very pale, her eyes very wide, and without her armor, she looked even smaller than usual. 

Nirli stepped closer and gently took her hand between her own much thinner ones. “You can do it,” she said. “You’ve done much scarier things.” 

Petaline clung to Nirli’s hands like they were a life raft. “It’s been almost three years,” she whispered. “They haven’t seen me in three years.” 

“Then I’m sure they’ll be very happy to see you,” Nirli said gently. 

“I ran away,” Petaline said, her voice trembling. “They’ll be so angry with me. I’ve never done something like this before. What if they don’t forgive me? What if they don’t want me back?” 

Nirli pulled her sweetheart against her chest, the halfling’s distress rendering her easily pliant, and started to card her fingers through Petaline’s short auburn hair. The princess buried her face in her sweetheart’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” Nirli murmured. “I’m here. It’s going to be okay. I love you.” 

Petaline sighed softly. Her trembling had eased. “I love you too,” she said and raised her head to look Nirli in the eye. “If they don’t take me back, will you run away with me?” she said very seriously. 

Nirli giggled. “Of course I will.” 

“Okay,” the princess said. She disentangled herself from her sweetheart’s embrace and drew herself up to her full not-very-impressive height, but in her new dress and with a sparkling silver crown upon her head, she looked every bit the crown princess that she was, and after a moment, a placid expression came across her face. 

Nirli leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “Good luck,” she said. 

Petaline smiled as she turned to face the doors. They were huge and heavy, but the halfling seemed unbothered by this as she heaved them open and stepped inside. The doors swung shut behind her, and Nirli hurried to press her ear to them to listen. 

“Petaline?” The voice was unfamiliar to Nirli, but it was high and regal so she assumed it belonged to the queen. 

She caught a trace of Petaline’s soft voice, but she couldn’t make out the words they were said so quietly. A different voice replied--the king, presumably. Nirli could barely make out any of the words through the heavy stone of the door, but what she did hear sounded good. Concern, relief, comfort, sighs, an extremely nervous giggle, and after a moment, footsteps coming towards the door. 

Nirli drew back to avoid being smacked in the face as a tiny halfling princess pushed open one of the doors to beam at her. There were tears welling in her eyes, but they were the good kind, and she brushed them away quickly, saying, “Cordelia! I want you to meet my parents!” 

Nirli smiled happily and took Petaline’s offered hand, and together, the two of them stepped inside. 

“Mother, Father,” Petaline said in her most royal voice complete with a little lift of her chin. “This is Nirli Pryss, and I want to marry her.”   
  



End file.
